Time, Space and Eternity: The Gauntlet Of Chaos
by JohnDrake
Summary: Percy knew bathing in a river that takes away your invincibility was a bad idea. Dying was also not the top priority on his list. Yet both happened anyway. Is there any chance that that can be changed? Only one god has the ability to rewind time itself. A god that even the Olympians fear. The one god that can save Percy Jackson, bending time, space and eternity...


**Chapter 1: I Play Dodgeball with Cannibals… Again**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON**

* * *

Percy knew bathing in a river that takes away your invincibility was a bad idea, so he dodged the fireballs with all the adrenaline he had. I sense of deja vu swept over him. Who knew he would be doing the same thing six years after that day at Goode High School's dodgeball practice?

He leaped over another ball of blazing plasma, landing on the ground as the green flames burst on the gravel. How did the Laistrygonian Giants get their hands on the filthy greek fire he had no idea. one thing was for sure though, Night gave it to them. The primordial goddess had first chosen to rebel, raising the fallen warriors of Kronos and Gaia to help her in an effort to control the world. And of course, the fates were cruel, sending Percy, Annabeth, Jason, Piper, Leo and Nico with them on this war against the primordial gods and goddesses.

He sprinted forward, sidestepping the vials being thrown at him as he raced across Manhattan, now a wasteland of burning ashes. The cars were crushed and burnt, scorched by the tongues of green flames. His 'Camp-Half Blood' shirt was drenched with sweat, singed from the close encounters with Greek fire. His eyes scanned the battlefield for Annabeth, who was disappearing and appearing every five seconds, stabbing the giants with her Draken bone sword given to her by Damasen in Tartarus a year ago. She was obviously buying time for Percy to get to Mount Olympus, freeing the Gods, Titans, monsters and other demigods who fought against Tartarus' and Night's horde of monsters.

He focused on the task at hand, leaping onto the shoulders of a Laistrygonian giant, stabbing him with Riptide and jumping off, just as the giant turned to dust. He slid between the legs of three monsters, simultaneously reducing them to ashes. He blinked back fatigue, trying to forget the tiredness of the past three sleepless nights. He could not let all the demigods, like Frank and Hazel as well as the Gods, major and minor all down. The balance of the world rested on the six demigod's shoulders… And he would not let them lose.

He flinched as a draken sliced his shirt into more rags, nearly grazing his chest…

"Percy!" He heard Annabeth scream as he sidestepped before the drakon could melt him into a Percy Jackson solution.

Percy looked at Annabeth and smiled at her, which was a fatal mistake. The drakon prepared to strike, and this time, it did not miss…

It was stopped.

The drakon looked so surprised that it almost made an humane noise

"Huh?" The drakon dissolved into dust as an drakon bone sword clattered onto the ground.

"Watch your back Percy!" Annabeth screamed as she ran to collect her sword.

Percy leapt over the kneeling Annabeth and stabbed a dracaena, yelling, "You watch my back and I'll watch yours."

"Its a deal seaweed brain!" Annabeth rolled her eyes as she sliced a gargoyle that was about to take Percy's head.

"The way I see it-" Percy replied, narrowly stopping a vial of greek fire from sending Annbeth up in flames, "-You need all the help you can get."

"Stop flirting guys! It's hell over here, if it continues at this rate, we might not be able to reach Mount Olympus in time!" Jason shouted over the noises of clashing Celestial Bronze.

He hopped off the drakon, slicing up another gargoyle in the process. His gleaming celestial bronze blade shone in the lights from the streetlamp, illuminating the streets and the skies. It reminded him about the sun- The sun which Night had stolen from Apollo, creating a dark abyss in the sky. His world was seriously a dystopia.

He landed with both feet balanced on a Laistrygonian Giant, taking its head before it took Jason's.

"Thanks Percy!" Jason commented, throwing his sword and hitting another giant in its chest, before retrieving it. Watching the horde of monsters facing the two boys, Jason and Percy smirked. This was too easy. Pressing their blades together, they called to the wind and the sea, causing a tornado ripping through the crowd of monsters. When the chaos subsided, the two boys were standing there panting, surrounded by mountains of dust and ashes…

"Seaweed brain!" Annabeth hollered, "Get up here!" He climbed up a drakon, dodging its tail before standing back to back against his girlfriend's back. He called the waves, signalling for the sea creatures to come to his aid. They could not refuse his commands, after Keto had asked them to follow his orders. The hippocampi swam and drowned the monsters as the flood smashed over the heads of the ugly monster.

All of the sudden, the sky went dark and ominous. A bolt of dark energy slammed into Mount Olympus, sending both monsters and demigods sprawling on the floor.

All 6 demigods from the prophecy gasped and said simultaneously, "Nyx is here!"

"Guys, this means we have to climb Mt. Olympus right now!" Leo screamed in his usual high-pitched voice.

The six started to climb and slowly made their way up to the mountain.

That was when everything went wrong.

They made it up the mountain slicing monsters to dust and destroying them but for every 1 they killed, it seemed that 2 took its place.

The monsters charged at them fury in their eyes and blood all over their body. They were angry. And Percy knew why. They were the monsters that wanted to exact their revenge. The monsters that they had killed years ago. They were all back. All back…

The eidolons from the Argo II, Medusa from the lightning bolt quest, the Titans from the battle on Mount Olympus… All here. They were outnumbered by one to infinites. Yet Percy knew better than to give up. This was not just his fight, but the fight that contained the balance of the past present and future. The fate of the world and the future depended on them. There was no way he would give up.

He shouted in rage, screaming at the horde of Arai facing him. He screamed, blocking out all pain, just thinking of happy moments, knowing there may not be those anymore… He slashed and struck, slamming his pommel into the face of the Arai, ignoring the curses. it was Tartarus all over again, the Gogon's blood and all. It was Tartarus all over again… Just ten million times worse.

The six demigods that were left were bloodied, sweaty and in agony, clutching their chest from the many curses that they had faced. No, not the end, Percy assured himself, this could not be the end. But the six of them knew better. The battle had just begun and they already felt like falling forward and dying on the spot. Yet pure will kept him alive. What could they do? They could fight. If it meant dying then they would gladly fight. They would fight, and they would fall. But they would never go down without a fight.

They charged. Both armies' swords clanged, sparks flew in both directions. But only one army would prevail. That battle seemed decided when out of the crowd emerged a young boy, he looked 19 too. His blonde hair shook in the dark windy sky, his face was scared yet recognisable. Both Annabeth and percy looked awestruck with fear while the others were just confused. However, they knew that it could only be one person who was standing in front of them that could leave Percy and Annabeth this scared: Luke Castellan.

Or rather, Kronos...

* * *

**Can you please review? I am out of ideas!**


End file.
